


A Thought to Remember Me By

by ImTheGirlofManyFandoms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Hockey, I'm Sorry, Los Angeles Kings, get a box of tissues near, this is so cliche but so amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms/pseuds/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms





	A Thought to Remember Me By

This one doesn't exist anymore. Had a poor falling out with all but one of the girls I wrote this with. So no more. Also it was cringey as fuck and I am literally so sorry to anyone who had to read it.


End file.
